


Watching from the Window

by WingsandImpalas



Series: The Domestic adventures of Castiel and Dean Dorkchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Disney Songs, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Singer Dean Winchester, Smoking, Teacher Dean Winchester, deans in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: Castiel's neighbour is singing again and it takes all of his willpower not to laugh.It’s not that he's a bad singer, quite the opposite, in fact, he's brilliant. It’s just that without fail every time the man steps into the shower he will power belt of all things: Disney songs.





	Watching from the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).

> For[@suckerfordeansfreckles](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) birthday! I love you Anna and I hope you have a great one. Based on this [Prompt](https://c-kaeru.tumblr.com/post/188039069601/i-like-scaring-homophobes-au-were-neighbors) I found on Tumblr. 
> 
> Title from Tangled [At last I see the light.](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjxyI_J1_nkAhVGfMAKHQP-AEEQ3ywwAHoECA8QBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfKPK6c0mKE0&usg=AOvVaw3dBDrXtD3j1SzCCkCbIZSS) Because Jensen actually is Rapanzual. Theres a cover linked here and you should really listen to it because its kinda great.

Castiel's neighbour is singing again and it takes all of his willpower not to laugh. 

It’s not that he's a bad singer, quite the opposite, in fact, he's brilliant. It’s just that without fail every time the man steps into the shower he will power belt of all things: Disney songs. Castiel has never been one to judge another man’s music tastes. He listens to everything from classical music when he's working, to the hardcore screamo of his teen years. His Spotify playlists are practically the definition of organised chaos. It’s just that the man next door, is literally the definition of that very stereotype. With his Golden hair; broad shoulders and a muscle car he pays to park in two spaces he's the perfect all-American boy. But God does that man love _Frozen_. 

When Castiel smokes out the window he hears everything from _"At last I see the light_ _ " _ _ t_o _ "Tale as Old as Time" _because the guy always showers with the window open. The songs are almost always love songs. Always filled with sweet sentiments and sung by a man that sings like sex personified. It’s the best part of Castiel’s day but it’s also the worst. 

Because Castiel’s neighbour is unspeakably hot. He's exactly the type of man Castiel would flirt with if giving half the chance. Except for every time the guy steps into the elevator with Castiel or they pass each other getting mail, Castiel has to look away. For fear that if he makes eye contact, he'll burst out laughing at the adorable mess of contradictions. 

Thankfully they seem to be on opposite schedules. Castiel works most nights at the bar, often passing the guy on his way out the door. So Castiel doesn't feel the need to laugh all that often. Which is both a curse and a blessing in disguise. Castiel doesn’t want to make the man uncomfortable or ashamed. Especially because his passion is oddly kind of sweet. So, he keeps his distance, watches the sunsets and listens from the window. 

Castiel's bar does live music sometimes. He works in the kind of "classy" establishment that requires its staff to wear waistcoats and ties but for some reason, it brings in the hipster crowd. Castiel blames the fairy lights that cover the support beams. Meg, his fellow server, blames the fact they've got a smoking garden bigger than a postage stamp. They're probably both right because the crowds come in droves. Gabriel as the owner is the kind of man that can see money in a cornfield. So naturally, he caters to his crowd. They do movie nights every two weeks, board games every month and every Saturday there's a gig. 

Castiel loves working the gigs, the bands are always different. Sometimes its rappers, sometimes indie pop. Tonight's group is set up to be a classic rock cover band and the crowds coming in droves. Castiel sells so much IPA he has to go down to the basement and get another keg. And that's just before the show starts. He's just pushing open the basement door, keg balanced on his shoulders. When the band comes in he almost drops the keg on his foot. 

Standing on the stage, plugging in a guitar is Castiel’s neighbour. He's wearing ripped jeans, plaid shirt pulled up to reveal a collection of dark tattoos. Castiel forces himself to look away from his forearms and get back to work. If he begins humming _"Zero to Hero"_ under his breath that’s his own business. 

"Hey all," Castiel's neighbour says to the crowd. His voice is almost as deep as Castiel’s. "My names Dean Winchester and we are Impala." 

The crowd cheers and catcalls, some girls scream, making Dean smile. "I’m happy to see you too," he says. He's got fucking dimples. Castiel almost spills the mojito he's been mixing. 

"What’s up with you?" Meg asks, giving him a weird look. 

Castiel flushes, "The guy singings my neighbour, I didn't know he was in a band." 

"Ah," Meg says, eyebrows raised as she looks from Dean to Castiel and back again. "He's hot right?" 

Castiel swallows and gives a panicked nod. He has no idea how he's going to deal with the Dean singing something over than Disney’s greatest hits. The set starts with the blonde drummer hitting her synths as the giant man with a guitar starts to play the opening chords to "_ Immigrant Song" _. Dean screams " _ Ahhhh _" into the mic and the crowd goes wild. 

Deans a great performer he tips the mic just right, bounces and dances when he can, and he sings like a rock god. His band works well together as well. Dean seems to half dance; half compete with the long-haired guitarist when playing the bass. Nodding or dancing beside the redhead on the keyboard and stamping his feet with the girl playing the drums. Castiel ends up taking one of his two allotted shots of tequila. Meg whooping in the corner. Forcing himself to look away, from the gorgeous sight, Castiel serves the thirsty and sweaty crowd their IPA beer. He's swimming in drink orders in no time, but he keeps his ears tuned to the band.

Eventually, the band stops, Dean smiles, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve. "Holy shit you guys are great," He says enthusiastically. "We're going to take a little break but Sammy over here placed a bowl on the bar during set up. If you want to request a song write it on the paper and we'll see what we can do." 

The band disappears into the glorified closet that is the "green room" as a tsunami of customers surge towards the bowl. Castiel bites his lip, serves his next pint, then picks up a pen. 

The band returns more energetic than ever, the cute blonde drummer coming down to pick up the bowl. "Okay let’s see what we got here," Dean says, grinning into the mic. He chuckles reading the selection, "Oh Jo you're going to love this one," The band crowds in as Dean passes the sheet between the four of them and the blonde girl - presumably Jo - fist pumps the air. Dean picks up the bass and they start playing _"Styx - Renegade"_ almost perfectly. 

They keep playing through the requests, some songs Dean throws down claiming they don't know the tunes. There’s a lot of rock covers and some indie numbers. Jo ends up moving the mic to sing Taylor Swift. Dean playing the bass and shaking his hips along to _"Shake it Off._" Castiel resigns himself to his song being in the reject pile. He makes enough drinks that he ends up loosening his tie. 

"Okay," Dean pants, leaning on the mic stand. "I think we've got one more left in us, let's see what we got here." He reaches his hand into the bowl, placing it on the ground and clearing his throat. "Drumroll please, Jo." He jokes, actually getting one as he opens the paper. Castiel watches as his eyes widen in shock. 

"Um," He flushes looking around the crowd. Just like in those godamn Disney movies Dean loves, Castiel meets Deans gaze through the crowd. Dean flushes and looks away, "This is not what I was expecting but I think we can make it work, right guys?" Dean passes the note back. Sam nodding after a booming laugh. 

Jo, the redhead and Sam start playing a shockingly familiar theme. Dean leans up against the mic, smirks then sings a rocked-up version of [_"Let it Go.'_](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjO6qGE1vnkAhXkWxUIHS61BcoQ3ywwAHoECAoQBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DqvK5ovJigA0&usg=AOvVaw1a89ucHxoPzrZDHhQGHj4b)

Surprisingly the crowds into it. Enthusiastically headbanging and power belting the words. "You gotta love hipster," Meg says head-bopping despite the sarcasm in her tone. Castiel laughs turning away and watching the show. When it’s over, Deans beaming at the crowd. 

"You know I teach kindergarten and you guys might have been more into that song than my little guys," Dean says dimpling again. Castiel flushes, his sweet, manly, endearingly contradictory neighbour is in a band and a teacher! How is Castiel going to handle that? No one is equipped to deal with that much perfection and not fall madly in love. 

The crowd starts cheering the band’s name as they disappear and Castiel taps Meg's shoulder, "I'm going for my smoke break." He says, desperately needing some air. Meg nods, gesturing to Anna who's working the floor to help her out while Castiel leaves. 

Outside Castiel stands by one of the tables, breathing in the cool air in relief before pulling out his packet of smokes.

"Those will kill you; you know." A deep voice says from Castiel's right. Castiel jumps and looks over to see none other Dean Winchester. Castiel drops his lighter.

"Here," Dean says, picking it up and turning it on. Castiel blinks then lean's into his personal space, lighting the cigarette with ease. Dean licks his lips. 

"We've all got our vices," Castiel’s says after a drag, "I smoke, you sing Disney in the shower." He says, aiming for nonchalant. 

Dean blinks, "You can hear me?" He asks cheeks flushed. 

Seeing him up close Castiel notices he legitimately has Disney princess eyes. Castiel can't control the laughter anymore, "Yeah I can hear you," Castiel says chucking still. Dean grimaces. 

"So, you picked that song to make fun of me?" Dean asks, eyes hard. Castiel fucking knew this would happen. 

"No not at all," He says nervously, putting out his cigarette. "At least not in the way you're thinking. I like hearing you sing." 

"Yeah," Dean asks, looking at Castiel through his eyelashes. 

Castiel swallows. "Yeah," He says, his voice rough, "I just find it funny, you're not the kinda guy that I'd expect to sing Disney. The contradiction amuses me." 

"Oh," Dean says, looking like he's not sure whether he should be offended or not. 

Castiel groans and runs his hands through his hair. "Let me start over, I'm Castiel," he says, sticking out his hand. "I really like your voice and your taste in Disney movies." 

Dean smiles at Castiel's fumbling, "Dean," shaking hands. "I was not expecting the guy who has a herb garden on his window to be a hot bartender." 

"I cook too, the herbs are for that," Castiel says fighting a smile. "I could cook for you sometime if you want?" 

Dean raises an eyebrow, staring Castiel down. He swallows hard, face flushed. Finally dropping Deans hand. "I'd like that," Dean says, grinning. 

"I've got to get back to work," Castiel says sighing in relief. "Knock at my door tomorrow, around 6ish. I make a mean burger." 

Dean bites his lip. "I do like a burger," he says watching Castiel’s ass as he goes. 

Dean comes over, moans at Castiel's cooking and laughs at his collection of board games, mixed in with fencing gear. In the morning he sings _"Your welcome"_ in Castiel's shower, Castiel laughing into the pillow after having the best orgasm he's had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/) And here’s the [rebloggable version of this fic](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/post/188067845283/watching-from-the-window-written-for-the-amazing) if you feel like sharing it with anyone.  
Or you could talk to me here in the comments. Please go wish [@suckerfordeansfrackles](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) a happy birthday! xxx


End file.
